¿apuestas?
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: las apuestas son malas, ¿sabias?... entonces, ¿porque las practicas?


Mientras comía una marucha después de llegar de clases, sin luz y con una buena soledad, al tiempo que pensaba en muchas cosas, una de ellas, el llevar mañana pants a la escuela, por mi afán de subir calificaciones, tengo que ir a la escuela con falda, La cual odio con odio jarocho, se me ocurrió este one-shot de esta linda pareja

Sin más, no les cuento más mis penas, alegrías, orgasmos… jajaja

¡Disfrútenlo!

_Yo siempre eh dicho que las apuestas son malas…_

_¡Hey! Págame lo que apostamos_

**¿Apuestas?**

La mire fijamente, sin quitarle la mira de encima, no podía dejar de verla, puesto que si la dejaba de ver por un momento, podría perder lo que más amo en este mundo que está loco de a montones

Sonrió de lado, haciendo una jugarreta y dándome el resultado de nuestra batalla

Y había perdido

Volvió a sonreír al ver mi estupefacción por los resultados

- ¿qué Soul? ¿No te gusto perder en las cartas? – mire de nuevo la mesa donde estas reposaban felizmente, y luego la mire a ella… _maldita…_ pensé

Bufe enojado y después me levante de la mesa, apartando a nuestros amigos de mi camino, los cuales me miraban enojados, y un poco sorprendidos por mi acción, suspire y la mire de sozlado

- ¿qué pides? – dije y ella ensancho su sonrisa

- que uses por una semana falda… que vistas como niña – la mire atónito, y después sentí las inmensas ganas de vomitar

¡¿QUERÍA QUÉ?

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Me mire horrorizado en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la pieza de Maka, ella sonreirá divertida a mis espaldas y con los brazos cruzados, me miraba de arriba para abajo y yo solo me miraba sonrojado y con enojo

¿Cómo pude llegar tan bajo?

- mira que te vez bien Evans – se acerco a mí y acomodo la peluca blanca que tenia – no te ves tan cambiado de cómo eres, si fuera hombre me enamoraría de ti – se sonrió y se volvió a alejar, yo bufe molesto

- no me digas que eso es un cumplido – me gire y la señale – porque no sonó como uno – soltó una larga carcajada y se tomo el estomago, tal vez para apaciguar el dolor que le causaba la risa – o es que quisiste decir que te gustan las niñas… en especial esta – hice al final la voz afeminada, tomándome las manos y llevándolas a lo mejilla derecha y mirando el cielo, a la vez que alzaba el pie izquierdo, de manera nada cool

Su risa ceso y me miro de manera acecina

- ¿qué has dicho… Soul? – el sonar de su voz, de tal manera tétrica hizo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi espina dorsal, asustándome

- na-nada – susurre y ella sonrió

- eso quería escuchar Soul-_chan _– detesto ese suflijio, jamás lo había detestado como ahora – es hora de irnos ya – su voz salió cantarina y se retiro de la habitación, mientras yo me miraba de nuevo en el espejo

Estaba vestido con uno de los uniformes de Maka de Spartoi, con la falda azul y el saco blanco, tal y como lo estuve en el libro de Eibon, mi técnico intento a toda costa que me pareciera a ese momento… cosa que no resulto del todo, ya que aun tenia las facciones de un macho… infle el pecho ante ese pensamiento, nunca dejaría de ser un macho macho… nunca

*.*.*.*.*

Tenía el ceño fruncido a causa del desastre que mis amigos y compañeros estaban causando a mí alrededor

Por esta maldita apuesta perdida, estaba siendo él hazme reír de todo Shibusen… mierda

- Soul… - contuvo una carcajada – no sabía que…. Tenias estas tendencias – me miro de arriba abajo y soltó una carcajada… _hijo de su pu_…

- solo perdió una apuesta… no veo porque el alboroto – mi técnico se situó junto a mí como siempre, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y logre escuchar que estaba caminando con pasos pesados hacia acá… ¿la habrán hecho enojar? ¿Quién?

La mire un raro y luego note que lanzaba miradas envenenadas a cierta dirección del salón, seguí su mirada hasta toparme con un grupo de chicas que me miraban con estrellitas en los ojos, y hasta ese entonces escuche su conversación

- se ve tan _kawai _– dijo una

- es taaaaan cool – eso me gusto un poco

- no sé cómo puede estar con la estúpida - ¿estúpida? – de Maka Albarn - ¿Maka? ¿Estúpida? – las mire ceñudo y ellas ni lo notaron

- tienes razón, el merece alguien mejor que no le haga este tipo de cosas – las tres suspiraron

- aunque sin Maka nunca hubiéramos visto esta escena de Soul-sempai – es lógico

- amo a Soul-sempai –

- y yo –

- yo más – me gire en cuanto escuche un golpe en la mesa junto a mí, observe a Maka apretar los nudillos y la quijada

Sonreí

- tranquila AMOR – grite – tu solo eres mi amor _yuri _– todos se quedaron estupefactos, incluyendo Maka… sonreí mas – parte de la apuesta... Luego me lo cobre – señale con la mirada a las chicas que hablaban y ella sonrió, asintiendo después

Suspire después cuando me vi no observado

Sería una larga semana

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

La semana se paso rápido y me encuentro hoy, sentado en la cama de mi técnico, esperando por mi ropa, porque si, me la quito toda, y cuando digo toda, es _toda_… inclusive los calzoncillos…

- bien Soul-_chan – _enserio que odio ese suflijio – aquí esta toda tu ropa… puede ya cambi… - no deje que terminara y me lace por mi ropa, saliendo de su pieza y yendo a la mía… al fin, hoy usaría pantalones

**Benditos pantalones… y el que lo invento **

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

- ok… ¿qué apuestas? – dije sonriéndole a mi técnico con una pieza de ajedrez en la mano

- ya veremos al terminar – y me sonrió

Definitivamente las apuestas son malas…

- gane… dame lo que me debes – sonreí con perversidad, puesto que mi premio sería _muy _diferente al que ella reclamo la vez pasada

Os recomiendo no apostar

_Las apuestas te llevan a cometer muchas tonterías_

_¿Dijiste que me sacarías una foto en el baño con los calzoncillos bajos?_

_- si –_

_Ok, cometámoslas_

**¿FIN?**

¿Les ha gustado? A mí en lo personal me encanto jaja

Bueno, la idea surgió porque, como dije antes, no me dejan llevar pants, y pues, benditos sean los pantalones, a mi me gustan, odio las faldas, puaj! XP

Y bueno, creo es todo, espero y les guste okis

Nos leemos~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
